Comforting and Getting Back Together
by YahooSounding
Summary: Request from foxstarkiller! After the events of "Time Keeps On Slippin'", Fry is still down in the dumps about the message Leela never saw. So it's up to Amy to comfort Fry... but will this lead to a do-over on their relationship? Fry x Amy one-shot!


This suggestion comes to me from foxstarkiller, and he specifically requested a Fry x Amy fic, which I was happy to take on! Hope you all like this one!

* * *

Below on Earth, inside the Planet Express, Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg were sitting around, as if waiting for something to happen. They then noticed the roof was opening up as the green space ship was coming in. Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg watched as the spaceship landed. They raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the ship opened up... with Leela coming out first, wearing a big grin. "Well, we did it! We stopped the time skips!"

The three upstairs cheered as Bender came out, dejected. As they came down, Amy paused in confusion as she said, "Wait, how do we know we did it for sure?"

All five of them paused as a depressed Fry came out of the ship, looking down. It was then the Professor came in. "Bad news, everyone. Turns out we managed to pull off a great success today!"

"But how do we know for sure, Professor?" Hermes asked.

"Well... do you feel like you don't remember anything from a few minutes ago or a month ago?" The Professor asked.

"...Zoidberg remembers being up with Amy and Hermes." Zoidberg pointed out.

"And... last I checked, after the explosion, me, Bender and Fry drove all the way back here. No weird interruptions, no adventures we don't remember... I'm not in a wedding dress, standing at the altar next to Fry..." Leela gave a list as Fry started to wince.

It was then Amy noticed Fry looking down, even noting his face expressions. She looked confused, wondering why Fry wasn't celebrating with the others. Well, she noticed Bender was down as well, but that was because of the Globetrotter rejection... and she knew he'd get over that. She didn't quite understand why Fry was looking down, though.

"Then I think that's settled. Unless one thing or another happens that causes another time skip we missed, I don't think we'll have to worry about them again... unless we cause another one." Professor Farnsworth said. "But that doesn't matter. Come on, everyone, let's get back to the living room to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered as they all started to go upstairs... except for a depressed Fry, who sat down near the base of the ship... and a concerned Amy, who was watching Fry looking down.

Amy paused... then took a deep breath as she came up to Fry.

"Hey, Fry. You look down." Amy said to Fry as he looked up at her.

"I guess you can say that..." Fry sighed.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Amy asked.

"...Go on ahead." Fry said as Amy made herself comfortable next to him.

"Are you all right, Fry? When you came out of the ship, you looked really down... and when Leela said she was relieved she wasn't married to you, you look like you took a big stab to the heart." Amy said.

"I guess you can say I'm suffering heart break..." Fry sighed. "When we were back to that Tempus Nebula, I finally found out how I managed to win over Leela."

"You did?" Amy said in surprise. "You know, Leela still hadn't figured that out herself, but you managed to do it?"

"Well... when Leela and Bender went outside to set up the bomb, I was left alone in charge of the ship's controls. I looked out the window and I noticed a message that said 'I love you, Leela', written in the stars and comets. You know how you don't remember some things yet there's evidence that something happened right there? I think when the time skip between us being in the middle of collecting stars and the wedding ceremony happened, I think I might have..."

Fry stopped as he sighed. Amy raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened. "You wanted to prove that you weren't just the immature kid from the 20th century. You went out there and rearranged that message for Leela to see... and..."

"...and, I think she was so impressed, she actually knew that I'd do anything for her!" Fry said... before sighing. "Beyond all that, I don't remember how we got the wedding, but we did just that..."

"Oh, that must have been so romantic, Fry..." Amy said in surprise.

"Yeah, and the worst part is... I don't know how I managed to work it out..." Fry said. "If she just saw the message before she left... if only I wasn't too late to point it out... if only... if only..." Fry looked down. "If only Leela understood how much I liked her..."

Amy looked down sadly as she looked up at Fry. "Listen, Fry... I know you don't want to hear this, but... even though you are a sweet guy and would willingly look past Leela's flaws..."

"...she's just not into me." Fry sighed. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that..."

"And besides, as much as I like Leela and love to talk with her once in a while... let's face it, she can be a bit of a bitch." Amy sighed.

Fry paused. "Now that you say that, I guess you have a good point, Amy."

"Scyeah!" Amy smiled. "I mean, come on, Fry. I don't want to say she's a stick in the mud, but she can be dirty with her stiffness!"

Fry laughed a bit. "I suppose that's true..."

"Anyway, Fry, don't get too hard on yourself. I'm sure they'll be other chances to impress Leela..." Amy smiled.

"...Thanks Amy, but I think I'm going to give up on pursuing Leela... I don't know how long, but probably for a long while... it depends on where I find my next girlfriend... speaking of romantic relations, how's that long distance with Kif?" Fry asked.

Amy paused. "Kif? Eh, we talk to each other a lot, he's still pretty good, but..." Amy sighed. "You know, Fry, with him being long distance and all, him going on his missions with Zapp, he's a very busy alien. Sometimes, when I get urges to be with him, I... well I usually..."

"Turn to other guys?" Fry raised an eyebrow. "Let's be honest, Amy, you do that the best."

"You know, I don't go out with EVERY guy I see on the street, Fry!" Amy frowned, looking at him in the eye.

"Of course you do! You don't keep a steady relationship with them for long!" Fry glared.

"That's ridiculous! I had a steady relationship with you!" Amy frowned.

"Oh really? That was a relationship? A girl who just seemed interested in me for a trophy husband?" Fry frowned.

"Wait, what? Why would you think I wanted to do that to you?" Amy asked, still mad.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because when we were dating, you started talking about 'hanging out'!" Fry glared.

"What are you talking about?" Amy growled.

"After one of our make-out sessions, we were talking, and then you yourself said, "I really like HANGING OUT with you, Fry!"."

"Because I did! You were one of the first boyfriends I had that was really fun to have... that I really liked!" Amy frowned. "We both like the same things, and we both are rebels! When I said I liked hanging out with you, Fry, I meant it! I mean, isn't that what we're doing right now, hanging out?"

Fry opened his mouth... then paused. "I suppose so..."

"Then why are you so upset about me hanging out with you?" Amy frowned.

"Because... because..." Fry sighed. "Because it reminded too much of the last time I dated back in the twentieth century."

Amy stopped. "You mean... Michelle?"

"Well... someone who... yeah, her. You already know how much I used to love her... and then she cheated on me for other people." Fry sighed. "I don't know, I guess I remembered her and compared her to you and I was afraid I was going to go through all that again..."

"...so you broke up with me because you were worried I'd do to you what Michelle had done?" Amy said. "Fry, just because I'm rich and because I've done a lot of bad things doesn't mean I want to do all that to you. I would never do that."

"You wouldn't?" Fry asked.

Amy giggled. "No, silly. Look, when I said I really liked hanging out with you, I really meant it. You were the first boyfriend that I ever took seriously. Sure, maybe you are a bit of a child, but to me, you're about as mature as they get. And I always thought you were cute... so when you broke up with me, I... I didn't really expect it. I got over the heartbreak, but I guess since then, I moved on..."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Fry said, looking down. "I guess even when I did have a girlfriend, I screwed myself..."

"Oh, Fry, you didn't screw yourself. You just didn't know or understand..." Amy said.

"...if only I could make it up to you..." Fry said.

"...we could start again..." Amy smiled, putting a hand on his leg as Fry looked up in surprise.

"You don't mind starting our relationship over?" Fry asked. "What about Kif?"

Amy sighed. "I like the guy, but you know what they say, long distance relationships never work out in the long run. Besides, Kif's been feeling a bit distant from me lately."

"Wow..." Fry said in surprise. "A little deep, coming from you..."

"Hey..." Amy said as Fry got up, pulling Amy up by her hand. "I haven't really thought about Kif as much..."

Fry gave a smile. "So... I was your first, serious boyfriend?"

"As serious as you can be..." Amy giggled. "Well, come on, no doubt the others are still celebrating. Want to share a beer?"

Fry looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "I think I would like that."

With that said, Fry and Amy started walking upstairs, hand-in-hand towards the party in the TV room as the celebrations were already starting.

Amy sighed as she laid her head on Fry's shoulders, causing her to sigh. Fry looked over and smiled towards Amy as he thought, _"Okay Fry, you just got yourself a brand new start with Amy, and we are going out now. This time, I'm not screwing this up..."_

 _"Oh Fry..."_ Amy thought to herself. _"Thank you for giving me another chance..."_

Little did anybody realize that this would be a brand new start of a beautiful, long-term relationship...

* * *

And with that, this Futurama Fry x Amy one-shot is done! I like to thank foxstarkiller for giving me the idea! If anybody wants to expand on this one shot more o write a sequel to this, feel free to do so, as long as it's more of a Fry x Amy story... nothing wrong with Fry x Leela, but I think Fry x Amy would be more interesting, don't you? Read and review!


End file.
